


The Perfect Timing

by ladybuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien needs hugs, Aged Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Domestic problems, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Eventual Romance, F/M, Marriage, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnancy, Time Travel, aged up in teen world, fall back in love, i need hugs and sleep, mostly adrienette, no akuma fights, not so much tho, time akuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: The only thing left in their marriage is for him to sign the divorcement papers and they would be done. Ready to go in two separate ways.Marinette and Adrien are struggling with their marriage and they're convinced that nothing will keep them together. What happens when both of them return 10 years to the past for some time? Will there be any change of hearts?





	1. time mashup

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is cliche but i can't stop thinking about it

Marinette has had enough.

No matter how hard she tried to fix things with Adrien, he would always find a way to make her regret trying in the first place. So she did what was best for her; stopped trying. Everyone thought they were an inseparable force. Apparently, five years of marriage were able to separate them.

Not completely though, they were still living together, but Marinette felt as if she was living all alone.

They never talk, unless they’re arguing over the smallest things.

They sleep in separate rooms.

Each one is responsible for their own laundry and groceries.

They don’t eat together anymore.

And that’s why Marinette sat all alone in the kitchen, trying to finish her food and hurry to her room before Adrien arrives. She didn’t want to see him, or his grumpy face.

He was eating dinner somewhere out with god-knows who. At that point, she couldn’t care less. Their marriage was over and the only thing left was his sign on their divorcement papers.

Oh about that, he was supposed to sign them yesterday but he ignored her as usual. With that, Marinette decided to wait for him and throw the papers at his face the same way he threw his ring at her two weeks ago. 

He wasn’t sure how or when they drifted apart. It was sometime last year when he started arriving home late. One day he went back home to find Marinette sleeping in the other room with all of her stuff there too.

He tried to ask her what was wrong but she ignored him. So he figured she was doubting him.

What happened to her? She used to trust him with her life, she knew he would never lie to her and she still wanted to make a big deal out of it.

So Adrien did what was best for him; he stopped trying.

If she wanted to sleep somewhere else, then so be it. He won’t complain.

If she wanted to ignore him, then he’d give her a taste of her own medicine.

And since that, things got worse and worse. And Adrien couldn’t find a way to talk to Marinette without ending up fighting, they lived together in their house but he felt so lonely in her company.

If 18-year-old Chat Noir looked at the way he was living with his love life right now, he would have lost interest in life itself. Good thing he doesn’t know.

Adrien shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and made his way to his car. Today was another dreadful day at work and he couldn’t wait to go back home. Home, where Marinette was, unfortunately. He didn’t want to hear another “let’s do what’s best for both of us” lecture. He considered crashing at some hotel or something, but hoping Marinette would be sleeping or doing whatever she did in her room, he decided to go and sleep in his own bed.

And of course, the moment he entered the house, he regretted not sleeping somewhere else. 

There she was, sitting down with her arms crossed, looking like a cat who’s ready to hunt her prey. Burning his face with her intense glares. But Adrien is too tired for that. He barely finished dinner at work and came straight back home to take a shower and sleep. Not to deal with that.

Giving her the best straight face he could pull at that moment, he took off his coat and started walking towards his bedroom. Then he heard her footsteps from behind.

1, 2, 3, he counted, and there we go again. “Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” she yelled as she held his arm so she could turn him to face her.

Not wanting to feel her touch on him anymore, he yanked her hand away with force and felt proud when she gasped in surprise.

“Marinette” he started slowly. “Get lost!”

“I would, if you sign these, you’ll never see me again.” She snapped

“I’m too tired for this Marinette. Just leave me alone tonight.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Why were you late again?” she asked, knowing well he won’t give her the answer she wanted.

Oh. So they were having this conversation now. Great. Just great. He thought.

“What do you mean? For fuck’s sake, I was at work.” Adrien was telling her, the truth but she wasn’t listening.

“Adrien just be honest with me. You’re seeing Kagami again, aren’t you?”

Where the hell did Kagami come from? What was wrong with Marinette? She’s getting worse every day Adrien had enough.

He felt like he was about to explode when he said, “You know what Marinette?” he shouted. “That’s none of your goddamn business! Just leave me the hell alone tonight!” he yelled. His whole face felt extremely hot and he was about to breakdown right there and now.

But he tried to control himself.

Next to him, Marinette flinched at his sudden outburst. Adrien was always the calmer one between them. Talking about Kagami must have stirred something in him. Of course, he’s seeing her. She should’ve known.

“Sign, these,” she handed him the papers, “and let’s get done with it, Adrien.”

Her husband just stared at her with a hurt expression. She knew five years of marriage were not easy to let go but whatever they had, was not working.

She has always wanted a marriage like her parents’, but with Adrien, it wasn’t the same. It was the exact opposite.

, Adrien, on the other hand, was taking this way more serious. He didn’t have anyone anymore. His dad died 2 years ago leaving him with a company that needed too much work. His mom also left. Plagg had to leave once akumas were no more; once his father gave up on his miraculous and gave up on his life with it. Which wasn’t easy on Adrien but he tried to live with it.

And that was it. He had no one except for her. And even though she wasn’t there for him and he barely saw her or talked to her without arguing, there was this selfish part of him that was too scared to be completely alone.

Even if it took coming back every day to have this exhausting conversation, at least she was someone.

He realized that he was being selfish. Marinette wanted this more than anything and he wouldn’t keep her waiting just because he’s scared of loneliness.

But it was still hard. Something inside of him told him not to agree. He needed one more sleepless night to overthink this all over again. 

He looked at the papers, then at her. “I’ll sign them tomorrow morning. I’m tired and I want to sleep.”

“You said that yesterday” she tried to say.

But Adrien cut her off with saying “goodnight Marinette” and shutting the door hard in her face.

Grumbling, Marinette went to her room. And honestly, she couldn’t understand why Adrien is postponing ending their marriage. He just yelled at her about not having business in his life. Which was rude and unfair.

She was tired asa well. So she slipped into her pajamas and decided to sleep.

Marinette woke up the next morning feeling a bit different. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was pink, her whole room was pink. Then it hit her. This was her old room.

What was she doing here? Did Adrien drive her to her parents’ house overnight because he was fed up?

What was happening?

She quickly got up from her bed and descended clumsily on the stairs. Wondering what went wrong, she passed by her mirror and glanced at herself.

Marinette froze. Slowly turning back to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. She touched her face.

She screamed.

She’s the younger version of herself now, in her room. She started panicking. This shouldn’t happen. It shouldn’t. Did she go back in time? Where was Adrien? Did he go back in time too? Why was she thinking about him anyways?

Her thoughts were cut off by her mother’s voice. “Marinette, honey are you alright?”

Her mom looked younger too. “Yes maman, I’m okay. I just hit my head.”

“Oh, are you hurt?” Sabine asked, worryingly.

“What? Me? No! haha. I’m okay. But maman.” Act like your younger self. Act like your younger self.

“Yes, dear?”

“What day is it?”

Sabine looked at her confused.

“Marinette its M,onday. I was about to wake you up for school when I heard you scream.”

“Oh right. What year is it?” was that too obvious?

“Dear, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes maman, don’t worry. I just studied too hard yesterday I forgot a lot of things.” She smiled tightly.

“Oh I see. What about you take a nap after you come back home? You seem tired.”

“Yes, maman. I’ll see you in 10.”

Dressing up quickly, and hurrying to school, Marinette had thousands of things going on in her head. She had to go and talk to master Fu after she finishes school. She did not have her earrings and she was somehow taken 9 years back in the future.

She was 100% sure that this was a cause of an akuma. Whatever was it, she decided to continue running to school.

Marinette arrived at school early that morning. She entered the class to see Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

Adrien... of course she had to see him. He looked like an angel. She’d do anything to see him this, way in her world. He changed a lot. It’s like he became a different person completely.

“Good morning guys!” she said as she walked towards them.

“Hey, gurl.” Alya waved at her.

“Hey, dudette.”

Adrien did not say anything he just nodded at her. 

They started chatting about the latest Akuma. The Akuma hit both Ladybug and Chat Noir and disappeared with them.

Alya was so worried about the superheroes, she didn’t notice Marinette’s sudden realization.

It had to be it. An Akuma hit her past self and now she’s here. In the past.

Suddenly, Adrien wrapped his hand on her wrist. “Marinette, can I talk to you for a second?” he didn’t even bother to look at her. Was Adrien always like this? Had she been too blinded by love to see it?

As soon as she nodded, he turned around and pressed on her wrist harshly. Once they reached a corner in the school where no one could see them, she yanked her hand away and looked at her wrist.

“What’s wrong with you Adrien? You hurt me.” she hissed.

“Cut the drama Marinette. “He spat back heartlessly. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

So he was here too. Great. Now she has to deal with him every day until her past self figures things out.

“How did you know it’s me?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s obvious. You’re too obvious. I’m not stupid for fuck's sake.” Adrien murmured.

Why was he being so rude? He had no right to be this sassy to her. She didn’t even try to be rude to him. And he already hurt her wrist, insulted her, and was being mean.

“Adrien stop it. I don’t care if you don’t want to see my face” she looked away. “I sure as hell don’t want to see yours.” She murmured. “We should figure out how to fix this.”

Adrien’s reply was quick. “Good luck with that miss ladybug” he focused on her superhero name, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Why are you being extra rude today?” Marinette frowned. This was too much. He’s not usually that offensive and spiteful normally.

Something in Adrien’s facials changed. He seemed to relax?

“Listen, I’m having a bad day. We suddenly changed and came back here and you know I hate everything about this time.” he sighed. “Just…give me space and please try to find a way to get us out.”

What was she hearing? Adrien trying to explain things to her? She must be dreaming.

“I don’t think we can do anything. I don’t have my miraculous” she glanced at his fingers, suddenly remembering how he threw his wedding ring in her face two weeks ago and flinched at the memory.

“And I guess you don’t have your ring as well.”

He seemed to notice the sudden change in her tone. So he acted involuntarily. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette was taken back by that. He hasn’t touched her in god-knows-how-much.

“Don’t worry, well figure it out.” Marinette was distracted, looking at the hand on her shoulder.

He sighed. “And once we do that, I’ll make sure to sign your papers. And we’ll go our separate ways.” 

Right. They need to get out of here and return to their normal lives. And she’ll finally end things with Adrien. It was healthier; for her and him.

“Okay,” Marinette agreed. Then murmured, “You could’ve signed them yesterday though”

Adrien just glared at her.

“You’ll have to come with me to visit master Fu, though. He might know what to tell us. And I don’t want to repeat it to you if I went alone.”

“Great. Can’t wait to get done with it.” he smiled bitterly.

“Likewise”

And with that, they went to class and tried to fit in with the rest.


	2. feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost deleted this story, but i it got so many love and affection. unlike adrien.
> 
> seriously, im very happy im going to continue writing this. i took time to plan everyhting out and chapters will be there sooner. thank you for everyone who followed, liked, and commented this story! i hope u enjoy this storm before the rainbow appears. im going to shut my sleep-deprived self from talking cz she's annoying.

Sitting in the front seat of the class, Adrien was aware of his wife's burning stares on the back of his  
head. He couldn't understand her sometimes. Not that he wanted to anyways. He couldn't bring himself  
to care at this point. A time akuma was the last thing they needed and that's exactly what they got.

Two more minutes and they'll head over to Master Fu, they'd figure out what happened and hopefully  
how to get back to the future. He didn't need to be here, he didn't need to see Marinette during school  
time every day, and certainly didn't need to see his father.

That was the problem, he didn't see his father yet. Gabriel was still locked up in his office, not even  
bothering to check up on Adrien. When Adrien woke up that morning, he asked Nathalie If he could see  
his father but she refused, claiming that Gabriel was having troubles in the company and he wasn't in a  
good mood to see anyone. Not even his son. Adrien assumed that the 'company troubles' were the  
whole ordeal with the time akuma. If the akuma traveled to the future, hawkmoth wouldn't be able to  
communicate with it because he isn't there.

Adrien was doing a good job with ignoring the fact that his dad had been a supervillain. He had enough  
time to deal with it and to grieve over both; his mother and father. Going back in time did him no good.  
He wanted to see his father one last time before he returns to a place where Gabriel is not there.  
Gabriel is still his father after all, no matter how much of a letdown he was at parenting, he was his dad  
and Adrien really missed him. He wanted to give him one last hug before he went back, or even see his  
mom secretly one last time before everything goes back to normal. But he couldn't, and all of that was  
because Gabriel was too busy going wild over some stupid akuma.

_Stupid akuma, stupid miraculous, stupid reality._

The bell rang. It was time to go to master Fu. Glancing back at Marinette who was looking at her phone  
in confusion, he remembered that he had to escape from the back door of the school because Nathalie  
wouldn't let him go anywhere but his room.

"Marinette," he said.

Not looking away from her phone, "yes Adrien?" she answered.

"Can I talk to you for a second, please?"

"Yes, sure."

They walked together out of the classroom ignoring their classmates' confused stares. Marinette was  
feeling rather anxious walking next to him, she didn't know why but decided to ignore it anyway. The  
awkward silence between them grew with each step they took in the hallway, feeling uncomfortable  
Adrien was the one who broke it, "we can't exit from the main door of the school, Nathalie won't let me  
go anywhere."

"Oh right, I forgot how strict your dad was"

_Of course, you forgot, you don't even remember anything about me in the first place_, Adrien thought.

"Yeah, there's a back door to the school. If you remember where it is, meet me there after you get your  
stuff." He gave her a questioning look. Adrien low-key hoped that she remembers the place. They  
shared so many memories there, from sneaking out during classes to hiding from Nathalie, secret make  
out sessions to fighting about Adrien's diet. They used to spend a lot of time there and a part of him  
doesn't want to know if she had really put that all away.

Marinette was taken back from what he said, memories flashed in her head and she felt her heart  
shatter into pieces, a feeling of disappointment, emptiness, and loneliness washed over her and she  
couldn't stop herself from reminiscing. At some point she thought they were an unstoppable team,  
unbreakable force, two curves of the same circle that made it complete, now the circle is almost  
nonexistent, the force is broken, and each one of them is living alone, independently without their  
partner.

She let out a shaky breath, "Yes, I'll meet you there."

Life, they both thought, has its wicked ways, it quietly slides up behind your limbs and catches you by  
surprise with its unexpected exhalations. The person you once called a lover is now the one you try to  
avoid, your partner who you once entrusted with your whole soul is now someone you're always  
doubting, the one you felt safe with, and at home in his arms is the same one who you now flinch at  
hearing his voice. Life is weird, and the people in it will surprise you. At the end of the day, no matter  
how much you want your people with you, you'll find that you have no one but yourself and sadly it's  
the ugly reality.

The walk to Master Fu's was silent, each lost in their thoughts, their miseries, and their heartbreak.  
Master was sitting like his usual self, crisscrossed on the floor with his teapot in front of him. He was  
surprised when they came in.

"Marinette, what are you doing here?" he eyed Adrien questioning whether she knows his identity.

Master was still the guardian at this time, he had the miracle box and they needed to tell him what  
happened.

"Master Fu, Adrien and I are from the future. We woke up here and I think it's because of an Akuma.  
Marinette explained.

"I saw what happened with the time Akuma, I expected something like this would happen." He thought out loud. "If you're here then your younger selves are in the future, I assume."

Adrien glanced at Marinette, she was lost in thought, and he shrugged "I guess so."

"Master Fu. I don't think so. If our younger selves went into the future or anywhere else we would've  
remembered."

"You don't remember anything similar happening before?"

"The only time I went to the future was when Adrien got akumatized. If my younger self is now in the  
future, I would remember what happened. But I don't, and neither does Adrien." She looked at her  
husband.

He nodded.

Master Fu still looked confused.

Adrien decided to explain, "Master Fu, what Marinette is trying to say is that we have no memory of  
going to the future. We've never seen this time Akuma before, nor fought against it. We have no idea  
what's happening."

"Plus, we don't have the miraculouses, they're in the miracle box now." She added.

Master thought before replying, "If you don't have the miraculouses then your younger selves do. I say  
we wait for them to fix this, and if they don't we'll have to figure something out."

_Wait? Is he serious?_ Adrien thought.

"Wait? You're saying I have to be stuck like this until _she_ -he pointed his finger aggressively at  
Marinette's head- figures something out?"

"I'm sure my younger self will fix this. What's wrong with being stuck here for a while anyway? Stop  
being too damn dramatic Adrien" She yelled.

_Like she always does. Her only way of arguing. The only thing she's good at._

"As if" he muttered under his breath.

Master's face shaped into a sad smile when Adrien stormed out of the shop.

"You're already married I assume?"

When Marinette didn't reply, Master Fu continued.

"I don't know if I'm still the guardian in the future. The less I know the better. I've always thought you  
two were perfect for each other. You're the perfect pair. The perfect team."

She snorted.

"The end of the road is not the end of a story Marinette, find your way back. You will not regret it. Adrien needs you." he said.

Marinette only managed to nod, "thank you, Master."

She has always thought Master was the wisest person she'd ever met, but she couldn't understand the  
meaning behind his words. Now that she did, he didn't have a point. Adrien and she are not perfect and  
never will be. Adrien doesn't need shit, he practically lives alone anyways.

Thinking about the devil, he was waiting for her outside, staring at nowhere.

"I'm going home." She said.

"I'll walk you," he replied.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm not going home. I have a date with Luka."

_A date with Luka?_

"Luka? Are you serious Marinette?"

"Yes. I was with Luka in this timeline. I remember you were with _her_."

She spat her name. "Ice Queen"

"Her name is Kagami, Marinette"

"And I couldn't care less."

"Right. Enjoy your stupid date. I'm going home."

Adrien turned around, fist clenched, heart pounding, and eyes tearing, he went home running while  
swallowing the lump in his throat.

When he arrived home, he was welcomed by the last person he needed to see. A pair of empty eyes  
eyed him from above, a disapproving expression, and an unwavering figure.

"Where were you, Adrien?" his voice. The same voice he had heard 2 years ago on his deathbed asking  
him for forgiveness, now distant and unwelcoming. "I thought we had discussed your sudden  
disappearance during our last meeting."

He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to breakdown at any second now, his insides were shaking,  
he could feel his eyes burning and head spinning, breathing became very hard, and moving was  
impossible, he felt his heart shattering and falling to pieces into his stomach. Adrien didn't know how he  
managed to utter an apology and trip to his room, but he did and wasn't bothered by anyone.

He sat in the corner of his room sobbing. He realized he wasn't as numb as a 26-year-old Adrien. He is  
still 17 now, still feeling every emotion, reacting to every heartbreak, bawling over every disapproving  
look or rejection. Now his body is reacting the way it did before. Too emotional.

26 years had it easier but not happier. 26-year-old Adrien lived his days unfeeling, unending,  
unwavering. He stitched himself with a thread of fabricated promises just to feel his frantically-held  
serenity unravel the second he finds himself alone at night. It was a practiced way of living, more like  
existing. It was how he kept hidden away from when life wanted to kick him out. 26-year-old Adrien  
whispers to himself false assurances and empty words before he sleeps. He threw emotions into a deep  
part of his soul, they rarely come out anymore. And when they do, it's never a good thing, like now.

His mom left, leaving him in his dad's unwelcoming arms, he also left not after long because Adrien wasn't  
enough reason for Gabriel to live. All of what was left for him was Marinette.

She was once the light of  
his life, she was his happiness, his shelter when he runs away from his sickening life, she welcomed him  
with open arms and a heartwarming smile, and he loved her from every single fiber of his being. But she,  
as well, is leaving him.

She's probably on her date with Luka. He got married to Chloe and changed her too. Marinette was very  
happy for them and so was Adrien. Luka was amazing, she's probably using every moment now to spend  
it with him before she returns to the ugly reality where she's stuck with _him_. _boring adrien._

Adrien wasn't sure when he slept, but when he woke up. The pain was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! see you next time! bug out!


	3. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette is stubborn and adrien is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter3 is finally here. im so sleep deprived as usual. so excuse grammar mistakes, im gona edit them later. i had exams like crazy for the past 2 FREAKING WEEKS. im so happy with the result of this chapter that im gonna upload without rereading because im so tired. and also make sure u read till the end because it will fix your heart that i broke i promise.

love.

When it came to Marinette, she has always wanted to feel loved.

She has always believed that love is woven into every person, it is a marker that identifies us, it is the reason of our happiness, and the reason we’re connected. It is the only thing that linked the heaven and the underworld together. It makes us greedy and selfless at the same time, it makes us feel both; free and trapped. Love makes us cruel yet so compassionate and kind. We’re both the best and worst versions of ourselves when we’re in love.

When Marinette fell in love with Adrien, she felt like the luckiest person alive to be so deeply in love with the most flawless breathing creature on earth. She had always wondered how she fell in love with someone whose differences complimented hers. Normally, differences are what tear people apart, but in their case it only pushed them together. At some point, it was beautiful how they discovered their unfamiliarities and managed to fit them together to form a delightful wreckage of chaos that filled impeccably between the cracks of their hearts.

But Marinette never imagined that love could fade.

Maybe her definition of love has changed.

Maybe the way she viewed Adrien has changed.

Maybe it was too complicated between Adrien and her.

Maybe she wanted to feel loved again.

And oh how she wanted to feel that love again.

That’s why Marinette was currently regretting going on that date with Luka.

Was she thinking selfishly and using Luka to feel something again? Yes.

Did she feel guilty about it? Definitely.

Did that stop her? Unfortunately, it didn’t.

All she was thinking about when she accepted going with Luka was the fact that she was going on a _date_. Adrien has neglected her enough. He never complimented her, he never even hugged her, the romance was long gone, and she was attached to a loveless marriage, void of affection and warmth, living on a string of hope that it will end.

She knew that Luka will make her feel like a queen, he would appreciate her, love her, and treasure her. Luka looked at her with an expression that radiated with love. Just like Adrien used to look at her. And there she was, comparing every action to her husband’s past actions and choosing Adrien’s every single time.

But it was all useless. The date was useless. Luka was married to Chloe and they were happy together. Choosing Adrien was useless, because Adrien didn't love her anymore, and they’re unhappily married.

All of that nonsense found Marinette dragging herself to school. She was barely awake and didn’t want to continue this time Akuma fiasco.

Turned out she wasn’t the only one feeling horrible, Adrien looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His eyes were bloodshot red and puffy, his hair was mess as if he hasn’t brushed it in days, and his face was pale. She was sure that Gabriel wouldn’t have let him go out wearing that outfit. Adrien was never allowed to go out with sweatpants and a hoodie.

  
There was definitely something wrong going on. She knew her husband well, and she knew how he looked at his most vulnerable points. She knew how he looked like after a breakdown, and this is exactly how he did. Marinette thought about approaching him, she wanted to know what was wrong. There was still this overprotectiveness that unconsciously lived within her.

But she hesitated, she knew he wouldn’t tell her, he wouldn’t open up to her, and he’ll push her away. She couldn’t remember the last time she communicated with her husband or had a proper conversation with him. The honest Adrien had disappeared long ago, now he lived inside a bubble in his own misery and never let anyone in. He never opened up, never tried, and never wanted to. She tried to get in there to save him but he never let her so she gave up and soon found herself giving up on their marriage.

So she decided to continue her day normally, listened to old, useless lectures from her teachers, and left Adrien alone.

Lunchtime rolled by and she was starving, she was heading back home to enjoy her mother’s delicious meal-which was probably the only thing she enjoyed with the whole time travel Akuma mess- when she remembered that Adrien might be heading home to eat lonely on a cold table.

Marinette hurried to the locker room to see if he was there. Maybe he would want to join her. She knew he loved her mother’s meals. He looked distressed today, maybe it would make him feel better. It’s not like she’s asking him to talk about it. She didn’t need an excuse to make her husband feel a bit better? Right?

She would try her luck and ask him, there was a big chance his answer was no but-

“Hey Kagami?” she heard him and her mind stopped functioning.

“Are you free today? I- I need to see you.”

Of course, Marinette should’ve known. Adrien was longing for _Kagami_. She suspected that he was seeing her again, but was never sure. She couldn’t blame him though, but she couldn’t accept it. Kagami was great, confident, attractive and fun. Adrien enjoyed himself in her company. She has always been a bit jealous of the ice queen and pushed her insecurities away, but they were coming back to haunt her and eat her alive.

Adrien had broken up with Kagami a week before the reveal. He had confessed to her superhero self that he had been in a relationship but didn’t really move on from loving ladybug, which was the reason he ended things with Kagami. After the reveal, Adrien confessed to her and the rest was history. When Kagami found out that Marinette started dating her ex-boyfriend not a week after their breakup, she cut Adrien and Marinette off and they never saw her again. So Marinette wouldn’t be surprised if Kagami tried to make her way into Adrien’s life again and take her chance with him especially if she knew about his struggle with his wife.

Kagami was a kind person, but she was tough and competitive-which was strangely attractive. If you won one time, she’d make sure she takes all the other trophies life offered you. Luka was different, he was kindhearted and understanding, he had supported Marinette when she told him about Adrien and told her to follow her heart. Luka accepted his heartbreak but turned it into beautiful music until it was nothing but art, he moved on and followed his emotions. He didn't compete but he assisted and encouraged. He even made Chloe a better person and that speaks volumes.

Marinette ran to her house and didn’t bother to hear the conversation her husband was having. She didn’t need to know. If he’s feeling down, Kagami would be there for him, she’s not going to try anymore.

While in the school’s locker room, her husband was having another problem. He was questioning life and remembering the reason he couldn’t bring himself to continue with Kagami.

Kagami was _busy_. She had her own life and tried her best to care for him but it never worked out, she tried so hard to show her feelings but the outcome was an awkward “I love you” or a hug that made Adrien feel like he was hugging a frozen statue. She was bold but he never felt the love out of her empty kisses. While he wanted to talk with her deeply about life, all he got was discussions about fencing teams. When he wanted a romantic date on a Sunday morning, all he got was an appointment at her house or a fencing match.

  
But all these formalities made Adrien sick. He respected her so much but she simply wasn’t the one for him.

Marinette was different, she was home. He felt the love radiating from her eyes with just one glance of hers. She used to look at him with a fond expression that made him melt into a puddle right next to her. Marinette’s kisses weren’t simple kisses that made his body react, but they were fire that made his heart and mind and every cell in his body go wild. She offered him lessons about life and love and made him gifts to cheer him up whenever he was feeling blue.

That Marinette was never coming back. She gave up on him long ago. He pushed her away dealing with his own hectic life and didn’t realize it until it was too late. He realized it when their life became a bundle of hatred, loath, and animosity. It became a way of living that they were too attached to and couldn’t stop. He realized it when they were over.

  
There he was, disappointed from Kagami’s “Adrien, I’ll see you next week. I’m so busy. Bye love u.” message and sitting on the ground of the school’s corner so he wouldn’t be seen. He didn’t want to go back home nor see Marinette or his dad or anyone. He wished their past selves, wherever they are, solve this mess right this moment so he would find himself in his room and go back to the way he was dealing with life.

Adrien’s 17-year-old body was fragile and delicate. It felt all the hits life through at him and felt them hard. Adrien’s whole life crisis that he had been doing so well to ignore was coming back at him and he was too weak to defend himself. So he found himself feeling every stab, every ache, and every punch. Tears slipped their way into his cheeks and he found himself dealing with them again.

Marinette finished her lunch and headed back to school. She overthought about her case with Adrien, assuming he still had feelings for Kagami because of what she overheard. So, she made a few decisions. As soon as she goes back to the future, she’s getting done with Adrien, even though it hurt like hell but it was for the better, for him and her.

  
All these choices went blank when she saw Adrien. Her heart dropped at the sight. Her husband has shouted, screamed, and yelled, but she never saw him like this. He used to have breakdowns next to her and let her hold him, but she couldn’t remember the last time she saw him cry. Whenever she got a glimpse of tears in his eyes, he would rush to his room and never let her in. So seeing Adrien’s shaking shoulders, breathless sobs, and reddening face were enough for Marinette to completely forget all about their strained relationship.

She did not think twice when she approached him this time. She knew she shouldn’t care, but this tiny hope that he might talk to her this time was pushing her against her will and throwing her right next to Adrien without her realizing it.

His face was buried on his knees when she touched his soft hair and muttered his name.

He jumped instantly as if her touch had burned him, he flinched when he saw her face. Marinette was used to this. Disappointment clear on his face. He didn’t want her here.

“Go away,” he said.

“Adrien, what’s going on?”

There she was, with her practiced concerned expressions and worried voice. Adrien promised himself he’d never fall for her trained act again. She had played him once and then decided to throw him like a useless and hopeless piece of garbage to drift alone in the wind. He’s not believing her again.

“Go away.” He repeats, but she didn’t move.

Her eyes were still fixated on him and her frown was only deepening. Marinette was stubborn and this time she wasn’t going to let him escape again. She trapped him in her cage and wasn’t going to set him free until he explains to her what happened.

“Are you deaf? I told you to leave.” Adrien all but yelled.

“I’m not going to until you tell me what happened.” She insisted.

“God” he muttered. “Get lost Marinette. I don’t want you here.” His voice started to get higher and she didn’t want that to happen. She was stupid to think that he will open up to her or talk to her about anything.

Marinette lost it.

“You know what Adrien? I’m trying my best here. I even wanted to invite you for lunch but you were so busy talking to that…that bitch.” She cried. “I tried so hard to talk to you and get you to speak to me but you don’t!”

“I’m tired, Adrien. Stop whining like a baby and get yourself together and talk about it like a grown man. You’re hurting yourself and you hurt me every single day.” She continued.

  
Marinette could feel her heart burn. Her face felt so warm and her hands were starting to shake. “I don’t want to solve things between us Adrien” she whispered. “I’m very aware you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. I can’t see you hurting yourself and act like nothing is wrong anymore.”

She felt tired and her knees started to hurt, she slowly moved toward him and slid on the wall to sit next to her distraught husband.

Adrien, who was staring numbly at some space in front of him, mumbled, “I can’t go to class.”

“Me neither”

“G-go home Marinette.”

She stood up. “You too.”

Adrien was still lost in thought. “I’ll think I’m going to stay here.”

“Why not?” Marinette looked at him confused.

He seemed conflicted. As if he doesn’t know what to do. He was silent for a while and she waited for him because she knew he was thinking of an answer.

“I don’t want to see him again.”

It was a simple sentence. It wouldn’t mean a thing to anyone, but for them, it was enough to shake mountains of emotion and make them both shudder.

She looked at her husband, her former superhero partner, who was once the bravest of them all and the strongest. The usually so full of pride hero trembled like a leaf next to her and all that was because of _him._

She was not going to allow it to happen.

“Come to my house.” She suggested hopefully.

But all he did was chuckle. “No.”

“Adrien. You obviously don’t want to go back there. And you know my parents don’t mind.”

“I’m sure they would.” He said sarcastically.

She huffed. “Do I need to remind you that they almost adopted you when we were engaged?”

He smiled at the memory. He wasn’t looking at her but she saw his smile and it was enough to light up the hope in her. Marinette knew her husband and knew exactly how to convince him.

“fine.” She almost sounded like Chloe. “Mamman made chicken with cashew nuts today, you know. You’re favorite Chinese dish today.” She smirked when she saw him look at her.

  
“It wouldn’t be so bad sitting here while I enjoy eating mamman’s food, would it now?”

1, 2, 3, and he groaned.

“Stop smiling Marinette. It’s not funny.” He glared at her.

“I know that you’re hungry. Don’t deny it”

That’s how Marinette found herself walking with Adrien to her home. They say that if you want a cat to trust you, feed it. And Marinette had plenty of food to feed her kitty.

Their walk home was silent and awkward. That was the first conversation they’ve had in months without ending up in separate rooms and wishing they have never met.

Marinette’s words were still ringing in his ears. She said she didn’t want to fix things between them, but still, at least she showed a bit of her care.

He wasn’t sure why he accepted her proposal. He was hungry but it wasn’t the reason, it was like a push of a finger on a wall that was ready to fall anyway. In reality, it was senseless to reject her offer. He did not want to go to the mansion and deal with his dad. Marinette’s house made him feel warm and happy and important. So he accepted.

  
The bakery smelled heavenly. It smelled like a mix of cake, chocolate, tarts, cinnamon rolls, and cookies. The sweet smell itself left Adrien feeling way more relaxed. The bakery felt like home since day one. Marinette’s parents welcomed him and treated him as their own son, they took care of him, loved him, fed him, and most importantly; considered him family. Even when they knew about his and their daughter’s struggle, they never stopped showing him love and always tried to be supportive and give advice.

Even in this time zone, where they had no idea he had married their only daughter, they were welcoming. Sabine’s smile reached her ears when she saw Adrien walking behind Marinette, and her husband offered him freshly baked cookies and called him ‘son’.

Their thoughtful gestures warmed his heart, and he felt at ease again.

He didn’t feel nervous when he entered her room, he hasn’t seen it in a year or so because he had been so busy with the disaster his father had left him to deal with. Adrien still didn’t glance at Marinette, not even once, although he could sense her looking at him every minute or so. They sat silently, she reading a book while he only stared at her wall.

  
It was 7 pm when he realized that Nathalie had called him so many times while his phone was off. Marinette checked her phone and found out that Gabriel was going crazy and demanding to find his son.

“You can sleep over if you want to.” Marinette proposed.

Adrien raised her eyebrows at her suggestion.

“I mean. My parents won’t mind. It’s not like you never slept here before and I’ll just sleep in the guest room or the chaise, it’s not like we sleep together anyway. And if you don’t want to go see him then you shouldn’t it’s up to you actually-“

Adrien cut her off, “Marinette you’re rambling.”

He almost forgot how cute she was when she got all nervous and flustered. Marinette barely rambled anymore, she spits every word carefully to cut him deep inside. Memories were flashing inside his head of the times where she used to stammer, stutter, and flush when he was around. It was cute.

“I-I don’t think I can. He wouldn’t let me.”

“It doesn’t matter. This Akuma's time will surely run out.” Words spilled out of her mouth without realizing and then she found herself being stared at by a very shocked Adrien.

  
Adrien, unmoving for a few seconds, only staring at her. He suddenly burst out laughing and clutching tight at his stomach.

Adrien was laughing.

He was laughing.

She made him _laugh._

She hasn’t heard him laugh in so long that she couldn’t even remember how it sounded like.

All she wanted to do was treasure this sound in her heart and bury it deep inside her, she’d remember it when she’s feeling down and it will put a smile on her face.

Marinette shook her head. What the hell? What was she thinking? She’s getting a divorce in a few days.

“Did you really just pun…? I can’t believe my ears. I actually laughed at this, oh god...” he said breathlessly.

“Yes, you laughed. It’s _endearing_.”

Adrien quickly cleared his throat and blushed. “I-I’ll talk to Nathalie. I’ll just tell her I’m not going back today and shut off my phone.”

“Okay”

And so he did.

It was Marinette who talked first.

“Adrien?”

“hm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I told you not to ask.”

“Don’t get all rude to me again. Don’t you think we should talk a bit? We haven’t had a discussion in _months_.”

He sighed.

He could feel Marinette trying to lighten the mood, which was unusual. he wasn't sure what happened to her but decided to ignore it for now. at least he wasn't a puddle of tears anymore.

He never told Marinette about anything before. But he needed to talk to someone. Itwouldn't be bad to trust her a bit again, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say thank you aaallll for your support. the comments i got on the previous 2 chapters made my life i swear lol. im in love with this story and i cant wait to write more when i can. Tell me what you think on this chapter! all kudos and comments are appreciated!  
ps: adrien and mari were gonna have the convo is this chapter but im too emotionally unprepared.


	4. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst with a teaspoon of fluff and a bit of crying to avoid dryness

Trust.

When it came to Adrien, he has always wanted to trust someone.

Trust is a word that carries a lot of weight. 

Trust is giving up control into the hands of the one we consider to know better.

It was the acquiescence that fascinated him; letting someone handle things he never knew how to deal with.

It was what attracted him to Marinette. She had always known what to do. She had always been capable of doing the right thing at the right time.

Adrien had trusted Marinette with everything he had.

And most importantly, she had trusted him back.

The model understood why he had reached out for Marinette. His yearning had always been made finding _the one_. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to entirely trust someone instead of bearing in mind the “_what if’s_”.

Because, for him, it was completely frightening to let someone in, give them the permission to see the darkest fears of the deepest parts of your soul, the reasons you feel down, and what makes you feel happy. It was terrifying because this same person might flee away with your secrets and emotions and never return them.

There had always been this persistent voice in his mind that his relationship won’t last. That the relationship would crumble and end up in flames.

These fears flared away when he met her. She showed him that he could trust fully. That he could _love_.

Marinette was love.

And Adrien trusted love.

However, right now, Adrien didn’t want to trust himself to find his way back to reality.

Everything had been going great until Marinette started to play the detective.

One day he came back home and the look in her eyes frightened him. He came back home and she asked him if he was seeing someone behind her back. She had become obsessed with the idea that he was cheating on her.

That was the moment everything shattered. He had stopped assuring her because she never listened after that.

It was when Marinette stopped trusting Adrien, she stopped being there, and she stopped helping. Similarly, Adrien stopped trusting her. Because it seemed like the logical thing to do.

It was when Adrien gave up.

He sighed and looked at her, she was sitting right next to him with a hopeful expression on her face.

She was waiting for him to talk but he was having an eternal war weather to open up or not. He knew if he started now, there would be no going back.

Marinette was literally running away with his secrets, she was doing exactly what he has always feared. Yet, here he was trying to find an excuse to assure himself that trusting her again wouldn’t affect him.

“I…” he frowned. It was harder than he expected.

“You can trust me, Adrien.” She said.

He didn’t think twice when he answered.

“That’s the problem. I can’t trust you Marinette. Anymore.”

His wife gasped, a painful expression replaced her hopeful one.

“Oh.’ She replied.

“Yeah” there wasn’t anything left to say.

He decided to break the silence, “besides, why do you even care? For all I know, you would’ve left me to bawl in my room if we were back in the future. Stop pretending Marinette.”

She raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together.

Then she narrowed her eyes and looked closely as if she was trying to make sure if he was serious.

‘That’s where you’re wrong, Adrien. I know we’re no longer together. But believe it or not, I still care about you.”

“Right” he snorted

“Yes. I still want you to be happy as a friend.”

He looked at her unbelievingly. “So I’m the one getting friend-zoned this time. Are you for real Marinette?”

She shook her head.

“Do you want me to be unhappy after we get the divorce?” she asked.

Adrien said nothing.

‘Answer me honestly.” She insisted.

“No”, he said.

“Do you see my point now?” Marinette added.

All Adrien could do was nod.

“Besides, you came here with me. Plus, you actually laughed at something I said.” She continued. “I might as well push my luck. You wouldn’t have done that if you came back home and locked yourself up.”

Adrien wasn’t looking at her, he couldn’t. She was actually saying something reasonable.

He didn’t know how to respond.

Marinette sighed.

“You’re right” Adrien whispered as if Marinette was made out of glass and talking at a normal volume might destroy her.

It was hard for him to confess that he was wrong.

He sucked in a breath when his wife slid a hand in his.

It was strange.

The feeling of their hands clasped together. He hadn’t felt that in so long.

“You know.” Adrien started.

“yeah.” She nodded expectantly.

“I’m looking back at my life. I realized how lonely I have always been.” Adrien stated.

“That’s not true.” She tried to interject but Adrien didn’t let her. He continued.

“My father gave me this illusive feeling that he was there while he wasn’t. He was trying to get my dead mother back by almost killing you and everyone else in the city.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

He felt her hand squeezing his.

He knew she was encouraging him to continue.

And he did.

“He had always been so cold to me. He never cared.”

She hesitantly wiped the tear that escaped his eye.

“He even didn’t consider my feelings when he took his own life. All he was thinking was about a way to reach mother. Being here and seeing him hurts me.”

He chuckled miserably.

“Do you know what he wrote in his letter before he died?” he asked her.

Marinette shook her head.

“He said that I’m in safe hands. He was referring to you obviously.”

“Adri-

“It is funny really. Now, the only one I have left...you’re leaving too.”

Marinette was sobbing silently. Adrien was making her feel bad.

“You don’t have to feel guilty, Marinette. I’m no stranger to loneliness. It’s just sad how unfair life can be.” He said. “Just when you think that you’re doing great, life throws another rocket at you and it will throw you back to level one.”

Marinette shifted where she was seated on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Adrien.” She muttered.

“Don’t bother.” He said.

Another minute passed where neither said anything.

“By the way. Before we officially part. I never cheated.” Adrien wanted her to know, he needed her to.

“I heard you talking to her just today.” His wife said, jealousy dripping from her voice.

“You went out with Luka! Besides, I needed to talk to someone. Luckily for you, Kagami is always busy.” Adrien added.

Marinette only hummed.

“You never come back home early, Adrien. You’re always out. You’re busy as well.” She accused.

“Well, Miss. I-know-it-all. Try handling a company all by yourself.” He explained.

“You can always get help.” Marinette insisted.

“I tried. Thank you so much for your thoughtful suggestion. No one is worth the position.”

“You really need to work on your excuses, Adrien.”

“You know what.” He detached their hands. “I thought you were understanding shit better now. Turns out nothing has changed.”

He huffed.

She frowned at him.

“You are not being reasonable, Adrien.” She almost yelled.

“I am. I’m working myself to the ground every day to come back home and find you convincing yourself that I was out with some woman.” Adrien yelled back.

“Well guess what.” He continued. “I.am.not. I come back exhausted and tired. If you want excitement in your life then you can go back to fighting akumas!”

Marinette crossed her arms together and laid back on the bed.

“Lower your voice or my parents will hear us. I don’t want that,” she muttered.

He lowered his head to rest next to her.

“I’m sorry. You never listen to me Marinette.” Her husband sighed. “I’m really tired.”

“I can help.” She suggested

He laughed.

“And how would you do that? Enlighten me.”

“I can close my boutique and help you run the company. I can handle anything that has to do with the designs and you can be free to work on the business part of the company.”

Adrien was taken back by her suggestion.

“You love your boutique. I’m not going to let you close it for me,” he said firmly.

“I want to help you. I can always reopen it or add my own style on the designs. They’re good don’t deny it.’

“I’m not going to deny It.” it made Marinette blush. “Don’t you think it’s a bit late for you to help me?” he inquired.

“Not really. If we’re not a couple we can be business partners. Friends even.”

“I don’t think I can stay in touch with you. I need my space.” He uttered weakly.

She looked at him unhappily, she opened her mouth to say something then retracted.

“What?” he asked.

“Adrien?”

He hummed.

“Do you… do you still love me.?” he didn’t expect her to ask him that question.

Adrien panicked, he didn’t know what to do.

‘No,” he lied, a witty lie to save his face.

“Oh.” She looked disappointed? “Okay.”

She turned her back to him and pulled the cover over her body.

Marinette didn’t say anything after that.

She left Adrien lost in his own world.

Why did she ask him such a question? Why did she want to know anyway?

He let his mind wander. His father would be furious right now. He would be so angry that Adrien refused to go back home. He woul-

No.

His father was dead.

Adrien was here temporarily.

Gabriel was not there is Adrien’s world.

All the grief pulled Adrien down and he found himself drowning into the darkest places.

As he was starting to think more about it, she moved next to him.

Marinette wasn’t facing him.

Adrien slowly approached her and hovered awkwardly over her.

His wife was silently crying with her eyes closed. Her body was shaking steadily as if she didn’t want him to notice.

He hesitantly put his hand on her covered shoulder only to see her shut her eyes more as if she wanted to hide.

“Marinette” Adrien whispered.

He wiped the tears from her face and cupped her cheeks to tilt her head upward so she would look at him

She slowly opened her eyes then shut them again.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“Come on tell me. Why are you crying?” he repeated.

“I just realized something.” She said, her voice trembling and weak.

“What is it?” he questioned.

“When you said that you wanted to cut me off completely. That you don’t love me anymore” a sob escaped her. “It hurt me”

“You told me you wanted that too before. You told me you don’t want me in your life”

“I know I did. I don’t know Adrien. It’s just that tonight you told me how much you’re suffering and it kinda changed somethings.”

Adrien nodded understandingly.

“It’s okay Marinette. You’re just feeling bad for me. It’s fine. Don’t worry about me and don’t feel guilty”

She shook her head again.

“I don’t know.”

“Sleep Marinette. You have to wake up early tomorrow.” Adrien advised. He patted her on her hair and lowered her back to her pillow.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax and forget.

Adrien’s presence next to her made her feel safe somehow. They hadn’t slept next to each other in a year or so. She didn't remember well.

She could tell that he was warm, she tried to resist the urge to hug him and lay her hair on his chest like the old times.

Marinette realized that night that she has been judging falsely her husband all along.

Sometimes people make small gestures next to you and you find yourself drawn to them all over again.

Adrien hadn’t opened up to Marinette like that in so long.

It killed her when he confessed that he doesn’t love her anymore.

She realized that she messed up so badly.

She lost the most precious person she had.

And this time, there was no going back.

He woke up feeling great. There was a heavy pillow on him, it was so warm and soft.

Adrien yawned and realized that it wasn’t morning yet.

It was dark outside.

He looked around the room to find that Marinette was snuggled up on him.

Her head was on his chest and her hair was everywhere. Her arms were draped all over him and one of her legs was thrown around his waist.

She was snoring lightly and he could feel that she drooled on his shirt.

This moment was precious to Adrien. It was everything he ever wanted. It was also the last time Adrien is going to have it.

As soon as they go back, everything will change. Marinette will throw the papers in his face like every other night and he would sign them because he knew that it was what she wanted.

She shifted in her sleep murmuring something unclear.

He smiled. She really was adorable.

He really wanted her to be happy. Even if her happiness wasn’t with him.

Tonight Adrien realized that he wasn’t ready to let her go.

But he had to because she wasn’t happy with someone like him.

He snaked his arms around her and tried to cherish these last moments next to her.

As much as he felt bad for lying to her. He knew it was what she expected to hear.

He did love her still.

Because he knew that she wouldn’t be happy with him.

Adrien trusted his decision.

He wanted what was best for Marinette.

Marinette was love.

And Adrien trusted love, even if it brought him sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello.  
sorry for the delay in the chapter.  
i want to say that im really not proud of this chapter, i think i tried too hard and i mixed everything together. tell me if it was confusing for you to read.  
i have been dealing with a lot in my life lately and its effecting me. i kinda have a writer's block its horrible.  
i couldnt really write when i have a lot of things to deal with. but i tried my best. please give me your opinion on my writing, and thank you for the support.  
dont forget to leave kudos and comments i would appreciate it


	5. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’m back… from not uploading… you know this is like a normal occurrence so we’re not going to talk about it. haha. Ha.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled to herself at the warmness she felt. She took in a deep breath as she stretched her body on the comfortable pillow. Marinette hasn’t felt this relaxed in so long. She closed her eyes and prepared to let out a sigh until something stirred underneath her. She froze.

Memories of the previous night flooded her head. Everything Adrien said from opening up to her to confessing that he doesn’t love her anymore to the unhappiness she felt by it. The way her heart ached unreasonably, the pain she felt in her body, the tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes while she tried her best to shut them hard to prevent them from spilling. Memories of how she pretended to be asleep so she wouldn’t be hurt anymore until she actually passed out.

Apparently, she unconsciously snuggled up to her soon ex-husband who wanted nothing to do to her anymore.

She felt like the she was in the safest place she could ever be in. His arms. Her head on his chest while she listened carefully to his heartbeats and tried to mimic his breathing until she nearly choked.

She smiled more to herself as she wished she could spend one more day like this to feel at ease.

Marinette tried her best to memorize the softness of his hold and the feel of his arm around her waist because soon she wouldn’t know if she would even see his face or hear his voice ever again.

Pretending to be asleep, Marinette laid down peacefully, treasuring her last moments with her sleeping husband.

Unbeknownst to her, Adrien was not sleeping.

He was having an internal everlasting fight.

The feel of Marinette’s hair and the sound of her easy-going breathes and sighs were chasing him and eating him alive with the thought that he would never get this again.

While the memories of the divorcement papers, her doubts, her lies, and her date with Luka. All these things were pulling him and forcing him to believe that leaving her would be the best for both of them.

He sighed reflexively and moved his head to the side as he started smoothing Marinette’s hair only to feel her tense under his touch.

Adrien realized that his wife was too, awake.

It was that moment when Adrien wondered to himself if dying from embarrassment was only a figure of speech or a bugging reality.

Marinette lifted her head steadily not daring to look at Adrien.

He cleared his throat nervously and looked down when Marinette dared to glance at him.

“I-im sorry” She whispered.

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Adrien assured her almost too quickly.

She silently raised the soft blanket and climbed off her husband to the floor beneath her.

Still not looking at him as she ignored the way her heart was fluttering in her chest. “I’m going to go down, follow me when you want.” She said.

Avoiding to show him the blush that crept on her face. She sprinted out of the room.

Adrien heard her trip, fall, and pick herself up after muttering a curse word.

He chuckled at her nature and shook his head while he wondered what on earth just happened.

True that they haven’t slept next to each other in so-long-that-he-lost-count. But this was just so awkward.

He barely saw Marinette in the future life. They barely talked. Mostly fought. They did not touch each other in any way. Feeling Marinette’s soft skin on his was enough to make him ache for so much more.

Looking around the room, a bright polka-dotted box grabbed his attention. It was open. He recognized it as Marinette’s old diary. It was the same book she had read from yesterday while he was staring into nowhere.

The box was open.

And Adrien found himself opening the book,

_Dear diary…_

* * *

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stumbled into the kitchen to find her mom awake preparing breakfast.

Marinette smiled softly to the memories of the days where she would wake up peacefully and have her delicious breakfast ready, her mom would kiss her forehead as good morning and they would talk about everything and nothing if Marinette wasn’t late.

And of course, it was one of these days. Marinette wasn’t in her house, she didn’t need to wake up to eat on a lonely table. She didn’t have to wake up and fight with her husband.

After her good morning kiss, Sabine asked.

“Care to tell me why Adrien wasn’t sleeping in the guest room last night.”

Her daughter blushed instantly, “We fell asleep by mistake. We fought anyway.”

“Oh?” Sabine gave her a knowing smile and chuckled slightly.

“Yes, mom nothing happened. No stop laughing!”

Sabine laughed at Marinette’s flustered face. She was grateful Marinette had a friend like Adrien. Her daughter was growing up to a beautiful woman.

“Okay, I believe you. I was messing with you.” Marinette sighed at her mom’s statement.

Sabine added. “But don’t repeat it.”

Marinette looked at her breakfast with a hopeless expression, “yeah” she said. “Never happening again don’t worry.”

This got Sabine’s attention, Marinette mentioned they fought the other night.

It was when Marinette sighed another time and picked at her food again when her mother decided to press on the subject.

“Marinette, sweetheart, are you okay?” she asked as she brushed her daughter’s bangs from her face.

“Did something bad happen between you and Adrien?”

Marinette never told her parents about her situation with Adrien. Both of them were so happy that she got to be with the man of her dreams forever, they loved Adrien, and are constantly asking the couple about their first baby.

The truth was that there was never going to be a baby and Marinette didn’t know how to break it to them that she and Adrien were separating. She didn’t want them to be disappointed in her.

“Maman” she started. “Have you ever fought with dad and you almost stopped being together.”

Sabine’s face softened at Marinette’s question. Her baby was indeed growing up. “Yes dear, we have passed through a lot of fights.”

“Really? Why did you stay together?” her voice cracked.

It took Sabine a moment to answer. “I knew your father was the one. I wasn’t going to find a man perfect for me other than him. I stayed with him through ups and downs. I love him.”

The young woman sighed again. “Have you ever felt like you don’t love him?”

“Many times”

“Then why didn’t you leave.”

“Marinette, a relationship isn’t only about love.”

Her daughter eyed her to continue.

“It’s about companionship, family, growing together, friendship and so much more. Your father is my best friend. He knows me more than anyone else and respects me. He knows how to make me happy. He knows what to say and when to. No one would know me on such a deep level, I don’t think anyone would be able to”

Marinette smiled. No one would know her as Adrien does.

“Your father makes me angry. Sometimes I can’t stand him.” Sabine stated.

“So what do you do in that case?” Marinette inquired.

“That’s the important thing. I tell him. I tell him everything I’m feeling. I’m honest with him and expect him to be honest back.”

“And…” she tried. “ What if he wouldn’t listen? Or wouldn’t tell you about his part.”

“I make him listen. I keep on telling him until he listens and I don’t give up. As soon as it becomes necessary to deal with emotions, only words will suit.”

Her daughter hummed in return. She zoned out thinking about something.

Her mother was right. Adrien and she never talk, they never listen to each other, and all they do is fight

Sabine then added. “And in the end.”

“Yeah?” Marinette immediately enquired

“I forgive him. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve always believed that if you forgive someone, even if the broken memories can be healed but entirely fixed. These fragments of time can always turn the bitter past into a hopeful future.” Sabine finished.

“Wow. Since when did you get so wise?” Marinette breathed out after a moment of grasping in everything her mom said.

Sabine laughed and scoffed. “Since forever. It mostly happens when I talk about your papa.” Then added. “I hope you fix your problem with Adrien.”

Marinette sighed dreamily this time while putting a whole strawberry into her mouth. “Yeah, I hope so too.”

“Wait how did you know I was talking about Adrien?!”

Sabine just winked.

* * *

He walked next to her in comfortable silence. It was obvious that she was thinking about something else that she didn’t realize how quiet she has been.

Adrien was trying her best to stay calm after reading her diary. He felt disappointed in himself.

That book included everything Marinette had wanted. A life with him.

She wanted a happy marriage.

_Kids_. She even named them. Emma, Louis, and Hugo.

She wanted love, warmth, and morning kisses.

He gave her none of that.

He gave her misery, coldness, and constant fights.

He felt disappointed in himself. Adrien had thought that, for once, he was enough for someone.

That he could be her person and give her the world.

He had thought he would never mess up things between them.

But oh how wrong he had been.

At that moment, Adrien realized that_ happiness_ was never about what you _get_ but about what you _give. _

He never gave her anything.

He wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry I couldn’t give you what you’ve always wanted” words rolled out of his mouth without him realizing it.

That took Marinette’s attention as she instantly turned her head to look at him.

“I’m sorry?” she said, confused.

His anxiety started to kick in and he found himself breathing quickly, “I read your diary this morning.”

His wife frowned but said nothing so he took it as a chance to continue.

“I read about your dream life with me. I realized I couldn’t give you what you wanted. I couldn’t give you a family, or kids, or happiness, or love. I ruined our marriage and everything between us.”

Marinette was taken by surprise at his abrupt confession. She didn’t care anymore if he opened that diary without her permission, and for once she realized how silly that permission excuse was to start a fight.

She gave him a sad smile as she took his shaking hand in hers. “You didn’t ruin our marriage. Both of us did. Stop blaming yourself. You also made me feel happy and loved for a long time. Don’t forget that.”

He looked at their hands, silently wishing she would say something like ‘let’s get try to make things work’ and they would walk to school holding hands like nothing ever happened. But instead, he nodded, apologized again, and retract her hand to her pocket.

After a moment that felt like centuries. Marinette said, “don’t be hard on yourself, kitty.”

_Kitty. _

_Kitty. _

_Kitty. _

_His heart almost stopped beating. _

She probably didn’t realize that she used his nickname because she easily continued talking.

“I believe that when you lose something, you will get rewarded in return with something else. Nothing is perfect, so you can’t have everything at once. I’m sure now that I’m leaving your heart someone else will come and fill up my space.”

_I don’t want anyone else_

“Trust me it’s a matter on time.”

_I don’t want time._

“You will be happy, Adrien. I promise.”

_Not without you._

“Life will never leave you alone. It always has its surprises.”

_Don’t go_.

“I know things may seem complicated and almost impossible to go through now.” she smiled. “Someone once told me that experiencing loss is a part of life but it doesn't define it. Because the ability to accept the changes by yourself, to accept everything, even when life doesn’t give you what you’ve hoped for, is what matters the most. The true gift is life itself..”

_No, you’re the gift. You’re my life._

“I’m sure you’ll realize that one day.”

She finished her last sentence just as they arrived at the school gates. He stared at her with a frown and she stared back with her smile.

At that moment Adrien realized that he was utterly fucked.

He had thought that he wanted to leave his wife.

However, all he wanted to do was _kiss_ her.

And that was what he was going to do that instant.

But Chloe’s shout was faster than him. “Adrikinsssss”

And that was how Chloe was useful and saved him from embarrassing and exposing himself.

Adrien gave Marinette a smile back and turned to talk to his best friend.

“Hey, Chlo.” He waved at the blonde.

The mayor’s daughter hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. “Are you coming to my party tomorrow? I already convinced Gabriel.”

He winced at the mention of that name.

“sure.” He said. “can Marinette come too.”

Chloe laughed. “of course not. People like her cant attend my parties.”

“cmon Chlo. Marinette’s my friend” he made sure to focus on the word friend. “she can even get her boyfriend. You know the one who plays guitar.”

“uhh. You mean that guy who wears clothes from a dumpster.”

“that’s rude,” Marinette said. “Luka is a nice guy.”

“I remember him.” Chloe _blushed_. “he’s not that bad looking. Just make sure he wears something fancy. He can come.” She looked at her nails.

Adrien and Marinette exchanged knowing looks.

“And Marinette?” he asked.

“what about her?”

“Can she come too.”

Chloe huffed.” whatever. the baker’s daughter can come. Just don’t try to look pretty.” She looked at Marinette from head to toe. “you wouldn’t be able to anyway.”

Marinette laughed. Chloe was her friend. In the future that is.

She, then, frowned. She didn’t remember going to a party at that time. the only time she attended one of Chloe’s parties was during animastro. Something must've happened.

The bell rang.

“Cmon. We don’t want to be late.” The model said, trying hard to get to class to think about his feelings in physics class.

Chloe flipped her ponytail and walked slowly while checking her nails again. “whatever, id rather be late. You can't rush perfection, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone (who is still reading) enjoyed.  
i hope everyone is safe, healthy, and not bored.  
i know these are hards times and quarantine is effecting everyone. if anyone is passing through a hard time, needs advice, needs to rant, to chat from boredom, feels lonely. you can hit me up in the comments or private message me on fanfiction.net @ladybuginette ill always be there to help.  
thank you everyone for reading this story!dont forget to leave comments!


End file.
